danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אוסף וולמדונה
200px|thumb|ימין|מתצוגת המכירה - המקור: המצגת מניו יורק טיימס - הקישור מטה - שימוש הוגן אוסף וולמדונה (Raccolta Valmadona) או (Valmadonna Trust Library) הוא אוסף של 13,000 ספרים וכתבי יד שנכתבו או הודפסו בשפה העברית. אלו נאספו על ידי ג'ק לונצר, תעשיין יהלומים בריטי שנולד בשנת 1924 באנטוורפן. האוסף נקרא על שמה של עיירה וולמדונה במחוז אלסנדריה במחוז פיימונטה בצפון איטליה, אשר למשפחת לונצר קשרים עימה. רובו של האוסף הוא מאיטליה. הוא נחשב לאחד מאוספי היסוד של כתבי היד העבריים. בהיקפו, הוא האוסף הפרטי הגדול של כתיב יד עבריים. בשנת 2009 האוסף הוצג למכירה בלונדון. האוחז בו בדעה למכרו בשלמותו. הוא מצפה כי ספריה ציבורית כמו ספריית הקונגרס האמריקאי תרכוש אותה. המחיר ההתחלתי נקבע 40 מיליון דולר. thumb|ימין|650px| מרכיבי האוסף באוסף מצויים בין השאר כתבי היד הבאים: * עותק שמור של תלמוד בבלי, שהודפס בוונציה בשנים 1519-1523 על-ידי דפוס דניאל בומברג. הוא נרכש בתמורה למסמך יקר ערך בן 900 שנה. * כתב יד של תנ"ך בעברית מאנגליה המכונה Codex Valmadonna I, אשר נותר מחורבן הקהילה היהודית בעיר יורק בשנת 1189. * חמשה חומשי תורה בצרפתית ובגרמנית, אשר נכתב במאה ה-10 - ה-11. וכן מגילה בכתב יד שומרוני מהמאה ה-12. וכן הנוסח הראשון של מקראות גדולות, הגדה של פסח המצויירת הראשונה שהודפסה בפראג בשנת 1526 וגם פירסומים לא יהודיים שונים. יוזמה של יהודי איטליה במוקד - פורטל יהדות איטליה במסגרת הסדרה המציגה את הצורך בשמירת שכיות התרבות היהודית בעבר : Beni da salvare 10 – Sparso per il mondo il patrimonio librario ebraico italiano הובא לדוגמא חשיבותו של האוסף. אנדראו יעקב לאטס, מהמחלקה לתרבות יהודית באוניברסיטת בר אילן מבקש להציל את האוצר התרבותי באוספים קיימים של כתבי יד עבריים ובאוסף זה. אין צורך ברכישת האוסף די אם ינתן למומחים לבדוק אותו ולפרסם את המימצאים. כדי להשיג מטרה זו היא הכרחית כדי ליצור שותפויות בין הציבור, נותני חסויות ומוסדות אקדמיים ואוניברסיטאות הן איטליה, ישראל וארצות הברית. לשם כך הוקמה לאחרונה בישראל l’ASSEI – Associazione israeliana per lo Studio della Storia degli Ebrei in Italia , עמותה אשר מביא יחד אקדמאים בתחומי, אך בו זמנית הוא פתוח לציבור הרחב.. בין הפרויקטים של העמותה, כי כבר החלו לקדם את הארגון של הכנס השנתי של הראשון אשר נערך בחודש פברואר כבר בעבר באוניברסיטת תל אביב, אבל רעיונות אחרים מתבצע פיתחה כולל בדיוק מחקר ופרסום של טקסטים על איטלקית יהודים. רכישת האוסף *הספרייה הלאומית רכשה את האוסף הפרטי העשיר ביותר של ספרים וכתבי יד עבריים בעולם thumb|350px|ימין|קובץ:כרזת_לימוד_אב_בפרנקפורט_משנת_1650 הספרייה הלאומית מודיעה על רכישת האוסף הפרטי העשיר ביותר של ספרים וכתבי יד עבריים: ספריית קרן הוולמדונה. האוסף נרכש במכירה פרטית בבית המכירות סות'ביס בניו יורק, בשיתוף עם אספני הארכיאולוגיה, הספרים והיודאיקה ד"ר דוד וימימה יסלזון. ספריית קרן הוולמדונה נוצרה לפני למעלה משישים שנה בידי האספן ג'ק לונצר. היא מורכבת מלמעלה מעשרת אלפים יצירות המשרטטות את תפוצת הדפוס העברי ואת ההפצה של התרבות היהודית ברחבי העולם. בין הפריטים המיוחדים ביותר של האוסף נמנים אינקונבולה (דפוס ערש) של חומש אשר הודפסה בליסבון בשנת 1491; אחד משני העותקים היחידים ששרדו מהגדה של פסח שהודפסה בפראג בשנת 1556; סידור אשכנזי שהודפס בוונציה על קלף בשנת 1549; ויותר מ-550 כרזות מכל רחבי העולם היהודי שהודפסו בין המאה השש-עשרה למאה העשרים. האוסף יאוכסן במשכנה החדש של הספרייה הלאומית אשר תוכנן על ידי האדריכלים זוכי הפרסים הרצוג ודה מרון, הצפוי להיפתח בשנת 2020. פריטים נבחרים מאוסף הוולמדונה יוצגו בתערוכות במבנה החדש. מתוך מחויבות לאיסוף, שימור והנגשת אוצרות העם היהודי ומדינת ישראל, הניעה הספרייה הלאומית תהליך התחדשות שמטרתו להפוך את הספרייה למרכז עולמי הניצב בחזית הפצת הידע והיצירתיות התרבותית. מנהל הספרייה הלאומית, מר אורן ויינברג, התייחס אל הרכישה החדשה: "רכישת אוסף הוולמדונה והגעתו לירושלים הינה הזדמנות אדירה לספרייה הלאומית להמשיך ולהגשים את חזון ההתחדשות שלה, בעוד אנו מאפשרים גישה לחוקרים ולציבור הרחב בישראל ובעולם לאוצרות התרבותיים הייחודים האצורים בה." D7aad7a4d799d79cd795d7aa5.jpg D7aad7a4d799d79cd795d7aa4.jpg D7aad7a4d799d79cd795d7aa3.jpg D7aad7a4d799d79cd795d7aa2.jpg D7aad7a4d799d79cd795d7aa1.jpg A NEW PUBLICATION OF THE VALMADONNA TRUST המקור SPRING 2011 Treasures of the Valmadonna Trust Library provides a complete checklist of the Trust’s nearly 250 incunables and deluxe Hebrew books printed on vellum and coloured paper, the first published record of Valmadonna holdings in these most prized areas of Hebrew printing. The volume also includes original bibliographic studies by Isaac Yudlov of the National Library of Israel, Jerusalem, Dr A. K. Offenberg of the Bibliotheca Rosenthaliana, Amsterdam, and Brad Sabin Hill of the I. Edward Kiev Judaica Collection at George Washington University, Washington, DC. The catalogue and studies are accompanied by over 60 colour plates, detailed indexes, and a bibliography of specialist literature on early and deluxe Hebrew books. Treasures of the Valmadonna Trust Library: A Catalogue of 15th-Century Books and Five Centuries of Deluxe Hebrew Printing. Edited by David Sclar. Hardcover, 168 p., illustrated. $ 60.00 (US) For information, write to the Librarian at Valmadonna Trust Library Fairport, 7 Turner Drive London NW 11 (U.K) custodian.valmadonna@idcholdings.com PUBLICATIONS OF THE VALMADONNA TRUST LIBRARY Two Prague Haggadahs. Facsimile of the 1556 edition on vellum and the 1590-1606 ? edition on paper. Introduction by C. Abramsky. 1978. Grace After Meals (Birhat Ha’Mazon). Facsimile of the 1514 Prague edition. Introductions by C. Abramsky and B. Nosek. 1984 The Pesahim Codex (Babylonian Talmud). Facsimile of the Provence c.1447 manuscript. Palaeographic description by M. Beit-Arié; introduction by E. S. Rosenthal. 1984. The only dated medieval Hebrew manuscript written in England (1189 CE) and the problem of pre-expulsion Anglo-Hebrew manuscripts. By M. Beit-Arié; appendices by M. Banitt and Z. Entin Rokéah. 1985. Seder keriat shema al hamitah: Matteo Zanetti and Comino Presigno, Venice 1593. 1986. Hebraica (saec. X ad saec. XVI): Manuscripts and early printed books from the Library of the Valmadonna Trust. An Exhibition at the Pierpont Morgan Library, New York. By B. S. Hill. 1989. The Alphabet of Ben Sira. Facsimile of the Constantinople 1519 edition. Intros by J. Hacker and A. M. Haberman; foreword by J. Dan. 1997 The Hebrew Manuscripts in the Valmadonna Trust Library. Edited by B. Richler. 1998. Birkat Ha-Mazon (Grace After Meals). Facsimile of the N. Italy, ca. 1476 edition. 2004. THE VALMADONNA TRUST LIBRARY, based in London, is the most valuable private collection of early, rare and deluxe Hebrew printing in the world. Among the greatest treasures of the Library are the incunables, books produced in the 15th century, just after Gutenberg’s invention of movable type. The Trust holds over 70 volumes - or excessively rare fragments - printed in Italy, Spain, Portugal and Ottoman Turkey before 1500. Among these are some of the very first Hebrew books; books printed by the fabled Soncino family in their native town; and leaves of the Arba‘ah Turim printed by Iberian refugees at Istanbul in 1493, the first book in any language printed in the Islamic world. The earliest printers issued special copies of their books on vellum (parchment), a convention of fine printing maintained by their successors over the centuries. The Trust holds some 27 Hebrew books printed on vellum from the 15th and 16th centuries, the oldest from before the expulsions of Spanish and Portuguese Jewry, more than 20 volumes from Italy, and others from Ottoman Greece and Turkey, Bohemia, the German lands and Holland. Some of them are the only deluxe copy of the book in existence. Following the lead of Renaissance master-printer Aldus, the Christian publisher Bomberg produced deluxe Hebrew books on blue paper early in the 16th century. From Venice the elegant vogue spread to other presses in northern Italy. The Trust holds the world’s largest collection of deluxe Hebrew printing on coloured papers, especially of the 16th century, including the first edition of the Zohar on blue (Mantua, 1558). The collection holds books on coloured paper, or in red ink, from the bibliophilic revival in Amsterdam and Central Europe in the late 17th and 18th centuries, as well as fine exempla of books on blue or ‘bluish’ paper from Eastern Europe in the early 19th century, and books and serials on coloured paper issued later in India and Baghdad. In the annals of Hebrew booklore only one other collector - Rabbi David Oppenheim of Prague (1664-1736), whose library is preserved at Oxford - was known to cultivate this specialty of deluxe Hebrew printing. Among the Valmadonna copies on vellum and coloured paper are rare and unique liturgies of diverse European and oriental rites, editions of the Passover Haggadah, and ‘occasional poetry’ for weddings and in honour of royalty. קישורים חיצוניים * Valmadonna Trust Library - הערך בויקיפדיה האנגלית. * Edward Rothstein ,A Lifetime’s Collection of Texts in Hebrew, at Sotheby’s - כולל מצגת - ניו יורק טיימס February 11, 2009 קטגוריה:ארון הספרים היהודי